Mechanical devices for transmitting energy in rotary form may take any one of a large number of commercially available mechanical forms. Basically, however, virtually all rotary mechanical devices for transmission of energy take very specific forms and are not readily adaptable to energy transmission mechanisms of other forms. It is a principal feature of the present invention to provide a novel mechanical energy transmission structure that is readily adaptable to any number of various energy-transmitting forms within the spirit and scope of the present invention. The basic force-transmitting principle of the present invention may be readily incorporated into a number of different mechanical devices such as torque-transmitting devices taking the form of universal joints and couplings, fluid compression devices such as pumps and rotary shock absorbers, and energy-generating mechanisms such as rotary engines.
It is also an important feature of the present invention to provide a novel rotary energy-transmitting structure that is of extremely simple nature, being closed of a limited number of parts that may be interrelated to define one of the number of available forms of the present invention.
It is also an important feature of the present invention to provide a novel energy-transmitting mechanism that is of simple nature, is reliable in use, and is low in cost.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of this entire disclosure, including this specification and the annexed drawings. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention, but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention.